mmajunkiexssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
S1: Episode 4: "Hmm, I made my first mistake."
Camp Life (Day #10) The players and tribe leaders (Austin and DB) were content. The Maraamu tribe was prepared to continue destroying Rotu. The Rotu almost seemed content to keep losing. And Josh pondered his position in the game. Josh- "I think I can trust My tribe I should have waited a little longer to vote then it would have been 1 vote." However, this is survivor and twist will happen. --- Twist= TRIBAL SWAP *Come in guys... Maraamu getting their first look at the new Rotu Tribe... Jason voted out at last night's tribal council. Jason becomes the second 'nice' voted out of this game.* 1. The leaders of each tribe (Austin and DB) are able to be given their first real tough decision as leaders. 2. They must pick 3 members from their tribes and send them to the other tribe. 3. Failure to swap 3 tribe members by 11 PM eastern tonight will result in them losing their leadership roles and being sent to the other tribe. Two others will be randomly sent as well in this situation. Results':'' ''Maraamu to Rotu= Veronica, Stan, and Drew Rotu to Maraamu= Diego, Ben, and Josh --- The tribe leaders immediately regretted or pondered their decisions. ' Austin- "Hmm, I made my first mistake. I thought you were going to split it into 4 tribes of 4 and put me with the 3 people I "didn't want", since it didn't make that much sense just to switch 3 people and keep the numbers uneven. I was wrong. oh well. I talked with Stan, Vee, and Drew about it before, and they'll be fine on the OT. DB- "I don't know exactly what 3 to send, Rich doesn't want to go, and Tyler said he would be okay with it, I want to keep the tribe strong, and by looking at the members I think I need to keep Diego, but I don't know if Tyler is better or not..." --- '''The tribes immediately began to get to know each other and Tyler proved to be the strategist in the situation. ' Tyler- "Overall I think the switch worked out alright for me. For now, it's a completely new hand and a completely new game for me. I've made DB my main ally. I have presented him with a couple of ideas based on the fact that Veronica is mutual friends with both Rich and Stan, the first one is convincing Rich to make an alliance with Veronica and Stan and persuading them to join us in voting out Drew, the other is to let Drew know about the possible 3 person alliance and for me and DB to align with him, and to have Rich join us in voting out Stan. I'm awaiting DB's response to these ideas and to see if he has any better ones, I'm also telling my former Rotus to target Josh on the other tribe since he has been inactive for a few days, and hoping that if they lose immunity, if they combine their votes with his self vote, and can sway one person into joining them in voting out dead weight and gain control. Overall I'm happy with how the switch turned out and it could have been much worse." --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #4 (Day #10) Both tribes showed up to the challenge intending to prove themselves. They felt they needed to on their new tribes. ''Tribal Immunity Challenge #4 #10= FAFURU AND MORE! 1. Come to the challenge at 5 PM eastern tomorrow 10/15. 2. This challenge will be a quiz on Marquesan foods. 3. I will post images in the group images and the first person to correctly name the dish will score a point for their tribe. 4. You will be given 3 minutes to submit an answer. 5. I have 15 images the tribe with the most wins immunity. Note: 1. You may only answer once and you cannot delete answers. 2. If you are caught deleting answers (cheating) you will be out of the challenge for your tribe. 3. In the case of a tie... the tribe that gets last image correct will win immunity. --- Early in the challenge Josh (now on Maraamu) and DB emerged as the players to beat. To Rotu's dismay Josh was the stronger player. ' ''6. Beer= Josh scores= Maraamu 1-0 9. Pork= Josh scores= Maraamu 2-0 3. Chicken= DB scores= Maraamu 2-1 8. Avocado= Josh scores= Maraamu 3-1 12. Mussels= Josh scores= Maraamu ''4-1'' 2. Fafaru*= DB scores= Maraamu 4-2 15. Human Flesh= no one scores= Maraamu 4-2 --- Things went from bad to worse for Rotu when Austin showed up for the challenge and captured the win for Maraamu. ' ''7. Lychee= Austin scores= Maraamu 5-2 1. Breadfruit= Austin scores= Maraamu 6-2 4. Taro Root*= DB scores= Maraamu 6-3 5. Seaweed= Austin scores= Maraamu 7-3 14. Spam= Austin scores= Maraamu 8-3 WINS --- Post Challenge (Day #10) 'The new Maraamu tribe immediately began to support their new tribemates, especially Josh due to his challenge performance. ' Austin- "Great job Josh in the challenge, as well as the rest that showed up." Josh himself was very happy with his performance. Josh- "I liked today's challenge cause I was good at it I hope my tribe keeps me when we do lose cause I proved myself today." The old and new Maraamu members began to think about how they would work together. Some were not too optimistic about the relationship. João- "I really don't know what to think about them, it's like sleeping with the enemy." However, some seemed very at ease with the transition especially after winning. Dakota- "The tribemates are pretty cool. I haven't made any alliances yet but it will all happen in time." --- 'Things at Rotu were not quite as happy. ' DB- "3rd tribal we are going to in a row.:(" Tyler was not at all afraid to cause a little friction within the group. Tyler- "The only one I knew was beer and at least you showed up which is more than I can say for some people." The 3 old and 3 new person dynamic was on everyone's mind as well. DB- "I feel good and bad, I feel like I can survive longer with them, since they are nicer, however I'm trying to survive with my new alliance, Tyler, and it might be hard, I feel like we can get Drew then Stan out, but then could go down to a tie vote if there is 4 of us left. The challenge showed how we are active, and it's just a matter of skill." However, Veronica showed her character and remained very happy in spite of the conundrum. Veronica- "I like my new tribe. I already know a few of them and know we can work great together. The challenge today was good. I was not very good at it but it showed our team that we need to work harder at challenges like that." Tribal Council 4 (Day #11) 'The Rotu Tribe was not a happy bunch going into tribal. Veronica did reveal that she felt that it was not two tribes living together and that the weakest needed to go so that her tribe could win. ' Veronica- "I think I am going to vote for who I think was the weakest link for us tonight...although I am not sure which person that is at this time. as far as old tribe lines ceasing I try to play to get me farther and if I have an alliance I want to help them but at this time I have a choice to vote with the majority of my tribe r to vote against them but have to decide what will get me farther." At the end of the night Drew's inability to help in the challenge along with his lack of close friends led to his demise. The Vote (Day #11) '4 votes for Drew. ' - Veronica- "I vote Drew cuz he didn't show up to the challenge." - Tyler- "My vote is for Drew because he is on original Maraamu and did not do the challenge, and I think I can get Veronica to vote for Drew easier than I can get her to vote Stan." - Rich- "As far as I know that is how the group is voting." - DB- "I vote Drew, because he is just weighing the tribe down in being active, and hopefully this can create some unity." '1 vote for Stan ' - Drew- "Cuz he's not aligned with me..." '1 vote for Rich ' - Stan voted for Rich for unknown reasons. '''Drew's days were numbered and he was blindsided. The tribe switch really doomed him.